Running Away
by Dulaman
Summary: Lupin's long lost love has died, but she has left someone to look for him and give him the most important news of his life... what will happen? NOTE: first hp fic so pliz read and review. Not a LupinOC romance fic...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

One hit, and then one more, just a little step from fainting. She couldn't take it anymore. It had been 3 months since her mother had died, but the only thing that did was further piss him off. Now, all of his anger was to be reflected only over her. Those days, se would cry herself to sleep, she didn't know anymore if it was because of how her she felt on the outside or on the inside. If she could just run away, but that was impossible. After her mother death he had destroyed her wand and told her she was never to do magic in any way, nor to leave the house, write to anybody or else. She was nothing but a prisoner on her own house.

You see, Briseida Thomas was the daughter of Justine Thomas and you could say of Jason Thomas. That is because she was born before she met him, and she was two years old the day she carried the flowers on their wedding. Her mother had fall rather quickly for him, and it wasn't until they were installed in their new house in northern Argentina that she was able to see the monster the man was. For 13 years she tried to handle him, tolerating the yelling and the constant flagellation. But when Briseida receiver her letter from Hogwarts, he refused to allow her to assist and decided that she was to be taught at home by her mother. Four years later she fell sick, and medi wizards were unable to diagnose her. But Briseida knew what it was killing her mother; it was the sorrow of a life lived in pain. She then promised herself that she would never allow such thing to happen to her. She was to escape from that horrible place as soon as she could and never come back. And she had found the perfect chance.

But what is miss to do when she is lost in England? the house elf was preparing dinner while she sat down drinking a coup of coffee.

I will find my father, or maybe the rest of my family, I don't really know, but what I'm sure of is that once I leave this house I will never come back

What will happen to Mucky miss?

When I'm safe I will come back for you the elf jumped on rejoice. Suddenly the front door of the house opened.

He's back miss, he's back

Briseida ran to her room before her stepfather could realize she had left it. After a few minutes he came inside to find her lying under the window.

Pack your bags, I've got tickets for the plain that leaves for London tonight and so she did.

That night on the plain she tossed and turned on her seat, unable to sleep. She had heard him talking to Elijah, his friend who was having a coffee with them before boarding. They had talked about a meeting in Knocturn Alley on the 7th of June, two days from that midnight. She knew that was in the magical part of London, maybe from there she could get to Diagon Alley. She had heard her mother talk about them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

"when your not safe at home and  
your running back running back  
while your off track  
looking for a hope and for house to call your own  
you need a phone your feeling so alone  
you don't know where to stop while your falling apart  
you need someone to hold your hand to call  
you feel a little older  
you need a shoulder oooo noo  
but your not alone  
the worth you will believe  
and if you want to change how its meant to be  
even if they think your strange  
ooo you want to live a life  
you want to breakaway  
counting on your hands the days you have left to pay  
but you are nuts"

Alexz Johnson – Running Home

Since they had arrived at their new house Briseida had been busy unpacking and fixing the house. Secretly she was looking for one thing, her mother's wand; she hoped he hadn't destroyed it too. While her father wasn't looking she ventured to look on a box he had forbidden her to open. And there it was, rapped on a silver piece of fabric.

Reducto She murmured and the wand was not longer than one inch. She sliced it down her pocket.

The rest of the day and part of the night she prayed he wouldn't decide to open that box. The sun rose on the 7th of June. Briseida got up and dress.

She followed him silently into the car. She thought several times about escaping before than she had planned, but then again, her plan was so perfect she was scared that changing it might signify its failure.

Once they had reached Knocturn Alley he turned to her.

Now, you will not move from here, I have a meeting to attend to On that moment somebody crashed against him, making the sleeve of his robe to lift. A little green shadow shined on is left arm, but he quickly covered in front of her expecting eyes. Don't talk to anybody He turned to leave, but suddenly something seemed to cross her mind. Pego He murmured and her feet were stuck to the floor. Just in case you think about doing something foolish She reclined against the wall, while many man and woman wearing dark robes as her fathers walked into the little store. She waited a few moments after the last person closed the door behind him. She looked around and whispered Finite Incantatem The wand on her pocket returned to its normal size. Rompio She dared to move just one step, still turning her heads to the sides to see if anybody had noticed her, but no. She looked to her left and the little light that there was on the street seemed to disappear there, so she chose the right, and without a second thought se ran as fast as she could. Suddenly she hit something, or somebody.

I'm so sorry She said getting up from the floor, looking extremely nervous and scare

Don't worry A red head gave her a funny look and said

Ar you OK?

I need help She answered

I'm Fred Weasley

Briseida Thomas

What do you need help then Briseida Thomas

Then they heard a yelling. She knew where it was coming from.

Well I really need you to hide me, and then I'll explain it to you, but it's got to be fast

Follow me

Just then she saw him, walking in the crowd.

Fred seemed to understand the look on her face. He grabbed her hand and started running.

A/N Soooo I know it's not the best thing in the world right now but it'll get better I promise, but you've got to understand! It's 2 am! And I got this inspirational rush and well..

So review! Come on! But don't be to harsh! I sure it get's better as the plot develops! And that will be really soon!

ZazuArgentina


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I'm Fred Weasley

Briseida Thomas

What do you need help then Briseida Thomas

Then they heard a yelling. She knew where it was coming from.

Well I really need you to hide me, and then I'll explain it to you, but it's got to be fast

Follow me

Just then she saw him, walking in the crowd.

Fred seemed to understand the look on her face. He grabbed her hand and started running.

She followed him rather quickly turning her around to see if he was behind them. Finally they reach a store named Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and entered it.

Here we'll be safe He said taking out his green jacket. Briseida looked around; the walls were full of shelves from bottom to top. In those shelves boxes containing all sorts of magical treats were sitting one by another.

You work here? She asked

Well, me and my brother George own it In that second George appeared from the back door of the store.

Briseida, this is my brother George, George this is Briseida Thomas

They shock hands. You're twins

Yes, but I'm the original, Fred is the imitation Joked George. But anyways, What brings you to our store on a Sunday?

Briseida was about to open her mouth but Fred was much quicker.

George, why don't you go and take a bath before we go to mum's home for lunch, you know how much she hates it when you don't shower in a week

George gave him a funny look and hurried to the apartment they shared over their store.

Thank you so much for your help Fred Weasley, but oh! Look at the time, I must hurry if I want to get to the Ministry of Magic before they close…

Not so fast Missy, the Ministry is closed all day on Sundays, besides you haven't told me what you were trying to hid from

She looked at him and then took a deep breath.

Ok, I'll tell you, but you've got to promise you'll help me

I give you my word

Somehow I do not think that's worth too much

He laughed

I'm running away from my step-father, you see, he beats me up, and since my mother pasted out three months ago it has gotten a lot worst, he won't allow me to get out of the house or to talk to anybody, nor to study wizardry. I thought I was lost until I found out we were moving to England, you see we used to live in Argentina. Anyways, when I heard that I planned a way to escape from him. So the first time he took me out of the house in so many years, he brought me to Knocturn Alley because he had this meeting. I had stolen my mum's wand the night before because he tore mine to pieces and I used it to break the spell he had put on my feet so I couldn't walk and then I ran away

And then you crashed into me

Yes

And when you suddenly got so scared it was because you had seen him right?

Yes, but Fred, please you've got to help me, I know my father lives here in England and he's a wizard, and until 3 months ago he was still alive. My mother told me so before she died, she told me to look for him, that he was going to be able to help me, that living with my step-father would only led me to a sure death She then burst into tears. Fred passes his arm around her shoulder slowly feeling so awkward.

It's Ok he said I'll help you find your dad

She looked up to him Really? You would help me?

Yes, of course, what you said about your father sounds so terrible I couldn't allow you to go back with him

Thank you so much She jumped on him and hugged him

After a few moments she calmed down

You'll come with George and me to our parent's house, I'm sure they'll know what to do, don't you worry

So are you ready to go Fred? George came out wearing the same clothes as before.

You didn't shower did you old pig?

No actually I was right behind the door listening Before Fred could jump over him he said And I think you're right Fred, she shouldn't go back to that hell, I know for a fact Professor Dumbledore will be at the house, he's the perfect man to help you Briseida

After a few moments the all aparated at the front door of the Burrow


	4. Chapter 4

Fred knocked on the door, which was open a few minutes later by a red haired girl, who Briseida thought was probably around her age.

Hey guys! Long time without seeing you two! She hugged them both.

Ginny said Fred this is Briseida, Briseida this is my younger sister Ginny

Hi, how are you? asked Ginny to the girl in front of her. Without asking she could tell the answer. Her blond her was messy and her light brown eyes looked tired. She was wearing loose jeans and dirty pink Nike tennis shoes. Her white t-shirt looked crumple.

Before Briseida could answer Fred said: Let's leave the chit chat for later shall we? We better go inside

Ginny stepped into the house followed by the twins and the girl.

Mum, Fred's brought a girl She said to her mother. Everybody who was sitting down at the kitchen and living room turned around.

Well it was about time you got yourself a girl now Fred said Arthur

Dad, it's not what you think… The girl seemed embarrassed and looked down.

O my god you got her pregnant! Bill stood up from his sit.

You did what? Mrs. Weasley walked quickly towards her son looking furious.

Ok, now you all are just being stupid! Screamed Fred I didn't get her pregnant, and I actually brought her here because she needs help

Did you get her pregnant George? I always knew you were one who was one step ahead! Bill laughed.

Would you stop! She's neither pregnant, nor she has any disease, Fred stated before Bill could open his mouth and if you would just quit behaving as if you were Ron you would understand it!

Hey! I do not appreciate that! Ron who was helping Fleur with her knitting looked harshly at his brother

Shut it Ron, this is more important than your girly feelings! Bill said to Ron who seemed embarrassed and sat down staring directly to the floor.

Well, then Said Mr. Weasley If this trouble apparently does not relate to you two Mrs. Weasley mumbled something like "Thank God". Harry Potter who was sitting by Ginny wasn't sure if he should laugh or not.

Anyways, what seems to be the problem this time? Asked the twins father.

You see dad started Fred we need your help, but we would like to talk about this with you alone

Now I'm sure you got her pregnant restated Bill

I sure over Merlin that if you say that once more Bill I'll come at night and cut that little pony tail of yours Bill grabbed his hair with a protective manner Now all of you see yourselves out to your rooms, and do not bother to listen

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione headed upstairs while Bill just stood there.

That includes you too young man Said Molly

You cannot tell me to go to my room, I'm soon to be married His mother gave him a mean look and Bill rushed upstairs.

You'll have to apologize our eldest son, he's not usually like this, but he's recently got engaged and that ahs affected him quite a bite, now why you all don't sit down and tell us what is that you want help with Fred, I believe we have a few minutes before the rest of our guest arrive Mrs. Weasley

Fred then showed Briseida a sit beside him and George decided to go upstairs. (A/N oh yes he's going to tell the gang and Bill what's really going on)

He explained the situation to his parents.

Oh dear child! You've had to put up with that for your entire life, I'm so sorry. See Arthur, I told you the Ministry should have some sort of control over this kind of things. We'll talk to Dumbledore the minute he gets…

Door knocks.

Mrs. Weasley looked through a little hole in the door and opened it.

Albus we were just talking about you She said to a very old man who carried a long beard and small glasses. Behind him entered a young woman with bubble gum pink hair, a man who looked like he could use a bath, a woman who seemed as she was very rigorous and at last a man whose robes seemed old and unclean, his hair was between gray and dirty blond, and he appeared as he needed a good night sleep.

Briseida dear, meet Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, and Nymphadora Tonks, oh! And before I forget, Remus Lupin.

She said hello to everybody.

Well you see Professor I'm afraid we're in the need for your help Said Fred getting up from his chair.

I would gladly help you Fred as long as you don't tell me you have got this lady pregnant because I'm afraid I can't do much there Dumbledore let go a little laugh.

Seriously do I look pregnant? Everybody's head turned to Briseida, including those who had been sent upstairs that came down when they heard the bell ring.

What? Fred looked with preposterous eyes at the girl

No I'm asking that question sincerely, because he's the second person to say that, and really I don't think I look pregnant, I've barely eaten since I got to this country three days ago!

You haven't eaten? Mrs. Weasley fixed her eyes on the teenager. Well of course you haven't, look at yourself, you could faint right now, sit down, we'll start eating and we'll talk later Nobody dared to disobey, and the Sunday meal went in silent. When everybody was full they were sent outside except for the adults, Fred and Briseida.

So, Professor do you think there's a way to help her Inquired Fred after Briseida explained her situation to the members of the Order.

Well, yes there is, but I'm afraid they all imply taking the case to the Wizengamont, which means you would have to face your step-father and the process is really painful Dumbledore was sitting calmly with his fingertips together. (you know, whole homer Simpson's boss style).

It's OK, I just want to get away from him

I bet you do, in the meantime we'll contact the Minister right away to inform him of the situation, and we need to find you a guardian until we find your father

She can stay with me offered Fred.

I think it would be much better if she stays here declared Arthur.

So do I, I'll write to the Minister this very moment and after I get the order I'll send somebody to get your stuffs from the house. Now Molly, could you lend me some paper and a pen Mrs. Weasley hurried.

Professor do you believe Ill find my father? Briseida asked him

I must be honest with you, unless we've got some clue about who he might be, I think it will be very hard

The only thing I have is an old picture, but you see is from Hogwarts, and he might not look the same anymore Her voice seemed as she was one step from breaking.

But dear McGonagall interrupted you have three teachers from Hogwarts here, without mentioning we've all studied there as well

Briseida dig deep in her pocket and took out and old envelope.

You see, I've never dared to look inside it, so I keep it in the envelope she gave me along with a letter for my father, it was the last one she wrote before dying One tear streamed down her face, but she wiped it out quickly.

She handed it to Dumbledore.

Are you sure you do not rather opening it yourself? He asked.

No actually, could I step outside while you look at it? She got up from her seat.

Do you want me to come with you? Fred stood up as well.

No stay here, I need a moment She closed the door behind her leaving them all alone.

Well, let's see who we find here shall we?

Dumbledore opened the envelope and took the picture that was on it. He did not make any expression.

After a few seconds Remus asked Who is it Albus?

You're not gonna believe this

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddd of the chapter. More coming soon! Probably tonight!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Bardlover my beta girl!

Chapter 4

Do you want to use the dashes, or quotes? Personally I think quotes are easier to read, but it's your choice.

Dumbledore opened the envelope and took out the picture that was in it. He did not make any expression.

After a few seconds Remus asked, "Who is it, Albus?"

"You're not going to believe this," Dumbledore looked straight at Remus, "it's you, Remus."

Lupin jumped of his chair; Tonks looked amazed; Snape's face was rather disgusted.

"I have a daughter?" He looked somewhere between confused, scared, and surprised.

"Apparently you do, and I dare to say there's a good chance she is yours, given her age and everything, it was the time you were still frequenting Isabella Barrios, and she is the girl in the picture." Dumbledore handed it to him.

It certainly was them, sitting down by the lake looking at the horizon, his arm around her shoulder. He could still remember the moment that picture was taken. Isabella had just found out about his secret, and contrary to what he feared she did not care at all. The only thing she said was that they couldn't have children just because it would be too dangerous. He had agreed, but he was young then, didn't think he'd ever long to hold a baby that was his in his arms. Lily had taken that picture, without telling them she was going to. They were quite amused when they both got a copy of the picture. It didn't move as most magical pictures did.

"There's enough magic in here without having the need to put a spell on it, don't you think?" She had said to them. And it was true. But one day Isabella disappeared from his life and he never heard about her anymore, He looked for her, but it seemed that she had been swallowed by the Thames River.

"Remus, Remus, earth to Remus," Tonks called.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I got caught up…"

"Well, what are you going to do with her?" asked Tonks

"I don't know. I don't think the Ministry is going to be ok with leaving a sixteen year old girl who has spent her entire life locked up in a house to live with a werewolf."

"But you're her father; that must have some weight," said Minerva

"I agree with Remus, the Ministry is not going to like this, besides the girl's step-father is a very powerful man in both the Argentinean and British Ministries."

"Would you shut up Snape? Nobody asked your greasy nosed opinion here!" Tonks stood up on her feet. "I think the Ministry might want to pay more attention to what that man has been doing to this girl and her mother for the past fourteen years than the fact that he's 'so powerful.'" The last two words she said them in a tone that was half mocking, half ironic.

"Do not talk to me like that! I'm older than you, and I deserve some respect!"

"No you don't! You bloody idiot! Can't you see that none of us trusts you? The only reason I haven't ripped your head off is because Dumbledore thinks you're important for the Order! But believe me, the second this war is over you will be running from the tip of my wand!" She seized him angrily; her eyes injected with so much anger that Snape took one step back.

"Now could you both just shut the hell up for a moment!" yelled Molly, looking at both of them. "You're behaving like two children, I expect more from you than this, Tonks." She lowered her voice "Now, if you haven't realized, there's something more important to discuss." She eyed Remus.

"There's nothing to discuss," he said, "if this girl is my daughter then I have to find somebody who's willing to take care of her and present that on the trial, otherwise she will just end up back with that man again."

"But Remus…" said Tonks.

"Arthur, Molly, I know it is too much to ask but perhaps…"

"I think you're getting ahead of things, Remus. You have a perfect record, you've never attacked anybody during your transformations, and as long you keep on taking the wolfsbane potion and she spends the full moon nights somewhere else, I do not see why you couldn't keep her," McGonagall interfered.

"I agree with Minerva," Dumbledore got up from his chair. "but the final decision is yours, Remus, and I'm sure Molly and Arthur wouldn't care to have her here once a month."

"Think about her too, Remus," Tonks eyes were sad. "She deserves to have a normal family."

"What kind of normal am I, Nymph?" He laughed sarcastically.

"The kind who could love their daughter as she deserves it! And that's enough!"

He chose not to meet her eyes, it just hurt too much. He thought for a few moments. Remembering Isabella, her sweet voice, and her soft kisses, the way she could ease his pain away with just a smile. Maybe he did owe it to her. It was partially his fault she had ended up with that rat on the first place. Perhaps if he would just have given her the chance, but no, he had always remarked he did not wanted kids, although he thought she did not want them either. She wanted to travel around the world, see things, and fight vampires and giants. He laughed. But something pulled him away from his memories.

"What does it say, Albus?"

"I've explained the situation to the Minister, he says he'll inform Briseida's step-father and will let me now when we can pick her things up. It will probably be before tonight. Until then, she's to stay at the Burrow."

"When is the hearing?" Arthur asked.

"In a two weeks."

"That gives me some time, right?" Remus sounded nervous. "I mean, to tell her the truth?"

"I think the sooner the better."

"Yes, you're right Arthur, but how should I tell her?"

"There's no need for that," a voice replied as somebody stepped into the kitchen.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tonks asked.

"Long enough," she answered, looking down. "You see, it wasn't my intentions to hear behind the door, but it started raining, a few minutes ago and you were still talking so..."

"Oh my goodness! My dear you're soaking wet, come in, let's get you dry and give you something warm before you catch a cold!" Molly ran to the where the blonde girl was standing and led her to the table. With one move of her wand, she was dry, and with another there was a cup of tea sitting in front of her. "Come on, dear. Drink it."

She sat down and took a sip, and her face turned into a disgusted grimace.

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm not very fond of tea," she replied.

"Oh my goodness! Here then." The tea turned into coffee.

"Thanks," she said drinking it down.

"Now I think we should go find the kids." Everybody stepped out the door, leaving Remus and Briseida all alone.

"Have you read the letter?"

"What?"

"Have you read the letter? You know, the one my mother left for you," she asked, pointing to the envelope.

"Oh no," he answered. "No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"Well then, I believe you should sir. She asked me to give it to you the moment I found you."

"There's no need to call me sir…" But he didn't finish his phrase; rather, he took the letter and read it carefully.

_Dear Remus,_

_If you receive this, it is because I've not been able to find you before my death. I must apologize to you for disappearing, but you see, I had no choice. I knew how you felt about children, and I thought I felt the same, but when I found out I was pregnant with the beautiful girl whose is probably standing in front of you, with her mousy blond her and her brown eyes, I couldn't conceive the idea of not keeping her. I do regret about lying to you, but I do not regret her for a second, and I hope now you do not regret it either._

_I'm now too weak to move, and I probably won't stick around for long. I've been dying for such a long time now. I've lived a painful life for, as you've most likely found out, the man I married wasn't who I believed. That's why I beg you to protect my child, our child. You do not know what that man is capable of doing, and neither does Briseida, but I will not detail it here. I cannot relive it. It's just too excruciating. _

_Please do not blame yourself for what has happened to me, but as I know you so well and as I know you're going to, there's one thing you can do to set things straight with me. Watch over her, love her, as she was yours, for she is, protect her from that monster I wasn't able to protect her from. Make sure she's cared and provided for. That way you can be sure I've fulfilled my purpose on this earth. _

_Now remember, Remus that I've loved you since the first time I saw you that day at Hogsmeade. Remember those times? You were in your seventh year, and I was in my fourth. Who would have thought that seven years later we would have conceived this beautiful creature?_

_I love you Remus, always have and always will. But as I do, I have but one more thing to ask you. Be Happy! Do not get stuck in time, live your life, and if one day you find someone you think you want to spend your life with, do not let the memory of this woman stoop you from it. In fact, I beg you to move one. Remember me always, yes, but do not try to live me for as that would just cause you an unbelievable pain. _

_Love, Isabella_

A tear escaped from his eyes. He wiped it off, then stood up and walked towards his beautiful daughter. He sat down beside her, then he passed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Briseida burst into tears. He kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay, I promise it will."


	6. Chapter 6

Scenes from past episodes (that are relevant)

Chapter 1

I'm Fred Weasley.

Briseida Thomas.

What do you need help then, Briseida Thomas?

Then they heard a yelling. She knew where it was coming from.

Well, I really need you to hide me, and then I'll explain it to you, but it's got to be fast.

Follow me.

Just then she saw him, walking in the crowd.

Fred seemed to understand the look on her face. He grabbed her hand and started running.

Chapter 2

Ok, I'll tell you, but you've got to promise you'll help me.

I give you my word.

Somehow I do not think that's worth too much.

He laughed.

I'm running away from my step-father, you see, he beats me up, and since my mother passed away three months ago, it has gotten a lot worse. He won't allow me to get out of the house or to talk to anybody, or study wizardry. I thought I was lost until I found out we were moving to England. You see, we used to live in Argentina. Anyways, when I heard that, I planned a way to escape from him. So the first time he took me out of the house in so many years, he brought me to Knocturn Alley because he had this meeting. I had stolen my mum's wand the night before because he tore mine to pieces and I used it to break the spell he had put on my feet so I couldn't walk and then I ran away.

And then you crashed into me?

Yes.

And when you suddenly got so scared it was because you had seen him, right?

Yes, but Fred, please you've got to help me, I know my father lives here in England and he's a wizard, and until three months ago he was still alive. My mother told me so before she died, she told me to look for him, that he was going to be able to help me, that living with my step-father would only led me to a sure death. She then burst into tears. Fred put his arm around her shoulder slowly, feeling a little awkward.

Chapter 3

Well, yes there is, but I'm afraid they all imply taking the case to the Wizengamont, which means you, would have to face your step-father and the process is really painful. Dumbledore was sitting calmly with his fingertips together. (You know, the whole Homer Simpson's boss style).

It's okay. I just want to get away from him

I bet you do, in the meantime we'll contact the Minister right away to inform him of the situation, and we need to find you a guardian until we find your father.

She can stay with me offered Fred.

I think it would be much better if she stays here declared Arthur.

So do I. I'll write to the Minister this very moment and after that I'll send somebody from the Order.

Chapter 4

I don't know; I don't think the Ministry is going to be ok with leaving a sixteen-year-old girl who has spent her entire life locked up in a house going to live with a werewolf

But you're her father; that must have some weight said Minerva.

I agree with Remus, the Ministry is not going to like this, besides the girl's step-father is a very powerful man in both Argentina and England Ministries

_Why I beg you to protect my child, our child. You do not know what that man is capable of doing, and neither does Briseida, but I will not detail it here, I cannot relive it, it just too excruciating. Please do not blame yourself for what has happened to me, but as I know you so well and as I know you're going to, there's one thing you can do to set things straight with me. Watch over her, love her, as she was yours, for she is, protect her from that monster I wasn't able to protect her from. Make sure she's cared and provided for. That way you can be sure I've fulfilled my purpose on this earth. _

_I love you Remus, always have and always will. But as I do, I have but one more thing to ask you, Be Happy! Do not get stuck in time, live your life, and if one day you find someone you think you want to spend your life with, do not let the memory of this woman stoop you from it. In fact I beg you to move one. Remember me always, yes, but do not try to live me for as that would just cause you an unbelievable pain. _

_Love, Isabella._

A tear escaped from his eyes. He wiped it off, then stood up and walked towards his beautiful daughter. He sat down beside her, and then he passed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Briseida burst into tears. He kissed her forehead.

It's going to be OK, I promise it will

Chapter 5

If it had been seconds, minutes or hours that had passed, they did not ever know. They just stood there. Her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her.

So I guess there's no need for me to explain what I am Remus broke the silence.

No, and I don't care. I can't leave my room on the full moon either.

He looked at her, rather scared.

I get these really painful headaches and my body goes kinda numb. I can't move that much It was a relief, at least she didn't have to cope with transformations.

Well, in that case, more than ever you should spend those nights somewhere else, I dare say the Weasleys won't have a problem having you here, and we'll get you to St Mungo's, for maybe there's something to help you with that.

My mum used to make me drink wolfsbane potion and I was able to be completely normal.

I see, but just in case it wouldn't hurt for the medi-wizards to take a look at you.

I guess not, thanks… Remus? She looked confused, not knowing if she should have said those words or not. He smiled. For the first time in a long time, sixteen years actually, he felt completely and entirely happy.

Yes, I think that would be okay for the time being. Now we should call Professor Dumbledore so he can explain you what is going at happen in the trial.

Yes, let's go get him.

They stood up and she wiped the remaining tears of her face.

It was night before they even realized. Everybody was sitting on the living room.

Albus may I ask you something?

Sure, what is it Remus? Briseida was sitting on the floor by the rocking chair of her father. Bill was helping Fleur with her knitting. Fred and George had disappeared along with the kids, probably to try some new invention of theirs, according to Mrs. Weasley. Thank goodness Hermione's with them. She had sighed.

What's going to happen on the Wizengamont?

Well, I will be there to help Briseida, but I fear that in these cases most of the fighting, if you will, is done by those who are directly affected.

Meaning? said Tonks who was resting against a wall sitting with her legs crossed, making her look more like a kid than she already did.

Meaning, She'll have to face her step-father by herself? asked Molly

Not completely, as the process goes on, Remus, will be called up, to decide whether he's truly related to her or not, and if he is, and she wins, then they'll be allowed to live together, but not before He took a deep breath Then other people will be called to testify, probably the house elf, some of Thomas friends, Fred might have to do it too.

How long is this going to take Albus? Remus looked rather impatient.

I'm not sure, the first session will be tomorrow morning, and depending on how well that goes, the next meeting will be called

Tomorrow? Isn't that too soon? Molly stood up from her chair. She has no time to prepare herself for this!

And neither does he, Briseida, who had been awfully quiet, finally spoke up.

I don't need to prepare anything, all I have to do is stand there, tell the truth and show them what he has done to me. He on the other hand needs time to prepare his argument. Besides, if we wait too long the bruises I have will disappear and we need that as evidence, don't we? She looked up to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

As sad as that seems, yes, those are the only proof we have to show, and they will be a rather convincing one, giving we can prove he has afflicted them.

Yeah, I know, I learned that spell when I was little, because my mother used to lie to me and tell me she had hurt herself by doing something else rather that he had beating her up Her eyes filled with fury.

Now Briseida, I believe you'll need a good night sleep, for tomorrow's appointment at the Wizengamont is at 9 AM. I'll come for you half an hour later so you can ask me any questions that come to your mind. Now take this and go to bed. He handed her a little yellow bottle.

What is it?

A potion that will help you sleep. Now drink on. And so she did.

Come with me Briseida, you'll sleep on Fred and George's old room. Harry and Ron decided to share a room and so did Ginny and Hermione, and Bill wouldn't even accept to give Fleur a room of her own… She rolled her eyes, everybody could notice she wasn't happy about it.

Molly, why don't we allow Remus to show her there? Interfered Arthur.

Well, yes that's a good idea. Briseida dear, all your stuff has been brought here and I already settled them in there

Thanks Mrs. Weasley She said, starting to yawn.

Now let's go Briseida, before you fall asleep right here Remus said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Too little, too late Remus, she has already fallen under the potions spell Briseida was about to fall down on the floor. Lupin caught her right up. He lifted her in his arms. She run her hands through his neck holding to it. And she made space for her head to rest on his right shoulder.

I do believe she fits perfectly on your arms, now doesn't she Remus? Mrs. Weasley tone of voice was sweet.

Yeah, she does, and she's even lighter than I believed, but a few days and you'll be able to fix that won't you Molly? She giggled. Now I'll take her to bed

He climbed the stairs carrying the teenager with him. She was beautiful, indeed, very like her mother, but he could see a rush of him on her, somewhere in her eyes was that little glimpse of mischief that took him back to his Hogwarts years. Soon enough, he laid her on the bed. He caressed her face, until he felt sleep coming to him too. He walked downstairs, where the only ones left were Arthur and Molly.

What time is it?

Past 1 in the morning, we thought you had fallen asleep there

No, I just lost track of time, I'm sorry I kept you up, I'm leaving. Take care of her, I'll stop by tomorrow to hear about the trial

Actually Remus, I think it would be good for her to see you there, it might give her strength you know.

Well, yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you at the Ministry then, Arthur. Good night Molly and thanks for everything

He left, uncertain if what he was doing was right. But he couldn't turn his back on her now, he couldn't nor did he want to. He got back to his little cottage. Everything was quiet and peaceful in the little house. He needed to make some changes if Briseida was going to move in with her, he had to fix a room for her or something. He would do it after the trial. Maybe she could come with him and choose everything. He sure was thankful for the good paying job Dumbledore had gotten for him, otherwise he would still be living on that one room flat. And that was no place for his daughter to live in. "His daughter" He thought, it sure sounded nice. And with that thought he fell asleep.

SOOO review and say what u think!

ALSO a big thanks with applause to my beta girl Bardlover who makes this story easier 2 read 4 u all!


	7. Chapter 7

Scenes from last Chapter.

"_So I guess there's no need for me to explain what I am" Remus broke the silent. _

"_No, and I don't care, I can't leave my room on the full moon either"_

_He looked at her, rather scared._

"_I get these really painful headaches and my body goes kinda numb, I can't move that much" It was a relief, at least she didn't have to cope with transformations._

"_Too little, too late Remus, she has already fallen under the potions spell" Briseida was about to fall down on the floor. Lupin caught her right up. He lifted her in his arms. She ran her hands through his neck holding to it. And she made space for her head to rest on his right shoulder. _

"_I do believe she fits perfectly on your arms now doesn't she Remus" Mrs. Weasley tone of voice was sweet. _

"_Yeah, she does, and she's even lighter than I believed, but a few days and you'll be able to fix that won't you Molly" She giggled. "Now I'll take her to bed"_

_He climbed the stairs carrying the teenager with him. She was beautiful, indeed, very like her mother, but he could see a rush of him on her, somewhere in her eyes was that little glimpse of mischief that took him back to his Hogwarts years. Soon enough, he laid her on the bed. He caress her face, until he felt sleep coming to him too. He walked downstairs, where the only ones left were Arthur and Molly_.

a/n I decided to name the chapters… cuz… Idk… I just want to. So, here are the names of the past chapters.

Chapter 1: Running Home

Chapter 2: Unexpected Help.

Chapter 3: Scared Of What I Might Find Out

Chapter 4: An Open Discussion

Chapter 5: Knowing You Might Help Knowing Me

Chapter 6: Scared of What I Might Find Out.

Briseida woke up at 8.30. She felt rested, as se had slept in a whole day. She got up and started to search on her trunk for something to wear, when she realized she was still wearing the same thing as yesterday. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Briseida?" Mrs. Weasley opened the door carrying a tray.

"Good morning, I was just about to go downstairs"

"Well, I though you would still be asleep" She left the tray over the bed.

"So, if you want to take a shower, the bathroom is down the hall to the left"

"thanks"

It was 9 o clock when Albus Dumbledore apparated on the Burrow.

"Can I offer you something for breakfast Albus?"

"A coffee would be great" She poured him a cup and they sat down on the quite kitchen.

"How do you think the trial is gonna go?"

"I believe she'll be just fine"

That moment Briseida came down the stairs. She was wearing a skirt that went down her knee and it was white with little light blue flowers that matched the color of her t shirt without sleeves. Her hair was down, showing its length almost to her waist.

"Hello" she said.

"Ready to go Briseida?­" Dumbledore stood up.

"Yes, let's go"

They stepped out and she grabbed his arms so they could apparate in the Ministry.

They walked inside and took the elevator to the sixth floor, where the Wizengamont operated. The automatic door opened. At sight there was a small room, with chairs and a water fountain. There were three doors.

"The one on your right is the one you've got to go through, your step-father has to go through the one on the left. The people who will be part of the trial or those who will witness it, go though the one on the middle. The Wizengamont comes through a back door that's in the room" Dumbledore explained.

"What door do you use?"

"I'm your defender so I have to go through the door in the middle, although I will sit beside you"

"OK"

"Now, we better go inside, we don't want to be late" That very instant the elevator door opened again.

"Briseida, I see you've chosen to continue with this stupidity" Jason Thomas icy green eyes met hers,

"The rules of the Wizengamont strictly forbid you from talking to Briseida until the process is over" Dumbledore walked slowly but firmly.

"Well, you cannot just prohibit me to talk to my own daughter!"

"May I remind you that I'm not your daughter!" Jason Thomas stepped lively towards her, lifting his hand on the air to slap her…

"Dare to put a hand on my daughter and I sure you will be running from the tip of my wand" Remus Lupin appeared through the middle door.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm the one who will send you to the emergency wing of St Mungo's if I ever see you trying to hurt her"

"Remus!" Dumbledore stepped on the middle of the two man who seemed were about to kill each other just with their looks. "We do not want to be late for the trial"

Lupin stepped away from him, gave his daughter a kind look and kiss her forehead.

"I'll be right there" He comforted her. He waited until she had crossed the door and then entered through the middle door.

They had a few minutes until the Wizengamont resumed session.

"Now, for all of you who are not familiar with the process in these kind of cases, this is the way things will follow" An elder witch with brown hair and blue eyes stood up to speak. She was tall and thin, seemed to be on her late 70s. "First thing will arrange a guardian for the minor, then will decide whether Mr. Lupin is her father or not, if he is, then she will be allow to live with him in the case we determine on her favor, otherwise… well otherwise will just have to see what happens then"

"What do you mean will have to see? If she loses then she would have to come back to live with me and all this madness will be over!" Thomas got up from his chair.

"Well, not precisely, you see, we've never had a case of this nature in which the accuser does not win. So as we do not have precedents it is not 100 sure that she would go back to your house. Besides, this is not a win lose situation Mr. Thomas. We're here to ensure the best of the child, not for any other reason. Now if you were so kind, please take your sit, you'll stand up when you are called to do your deposition" Thomas went back to his seat. "Now, after the depositions we'll interview the witnesses and if it is needed will use the pensieves"

An Asian man stood up. He was wearing a green robe with a red hat. He didn't care much for matching. " Now, would the accuser please stand up for her deposition?"

Briseida rose, and said: "What I've got to tell you all, is the truth, nothing else. I stand here today to ask you to free me from the hell I've lived on the past 16 years" She looked up, and she told them her story. Minutes went by and tears rolled down. It was an hour later when Jason Thomas had finished explaining he believed in discipline, but had never laid a hand on his step daughter, neither on his wife. And the fact that the girl had been home schooled was a choice her mother had made. She thought Hogwarts wasn't a good place for the girl. It was just too full of scumbags.

Lupin's nerves were killing him. Many times he was on the edge of getting up from his chair, but Molly's arm always caught him first.

A few minutes later Briseida stood up, wand in hand and said: "Finite Incantatem" At that second bruises started to appear around her arms and neck. " I can show you my stomach if that's not enough" She looked up to the Wizengamont.

" Your honor, the fact that she has the bruises does not mean that I've caused them"

"No it doesn't" The elder witch stood up "But there's a very easy way to verify it"

She mumbled a spell and suddenly Jason Thomas was dragged to the side of his step-daughter.

Everybody started whispering to each other on astonishment. The journalist from the Daily Prophet started taking pictures with his magical camera and writing the facts in a hurry.

"Order, order! Mr. Thomas you are to remain under the custody of this community until the next session."

"You're sending me to Azkaban? For what?"

"No I'm not sending you to Azkaban, but you will be escorted by two officers of the Ministry at all time, and you will not under any circumstances leave London"

"But I've got business to take care of!"

"Do you really think I care? You're this close from getting sent to Azkaban, and God forbid getting a dementor or kiss!"

"You can't do that! Dementor or kiss is only for the cruelest assassins "

"And do you think that people would agree that what you've done to this girl and to her mother is enough! Now shut up and get out of my court! Now, Ms. Thomas you will be under the custody of the Weasleys until we find your father"

"Your honor" Briseida stood up" I've already found him" She pointed at Remus, who was on his feet.

"Well then, all we have to do is see if he's your father and if he's willing to accept you"

"I am your honor"

"Ok, then you'll must take the test before our next session, which will be held on Friday"

After a couple of minutes they were out.

"So we should go to Saint Mungo to get that test done" Lupin spoke when they were finally out of the court room.

"Yes, you're right" Briseida was looking down.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing"

"Ok, then what do you say if we go to Saint Mungo and then I take you off to lunch and then you walk me to buy some stuffs I need"

"Sure" She looked up at him trying to smile"

They got at Saint Mungo at around 11.30, and were escorted by a young medi-witch to a private room. After she healed the bruised that covered Briseida all over she took blood samples from both of them.

Remus was finishing his chocolate when he realized his daughter was silently shading tears. He walked up to her and rounder her with his arm.

"What is it?"

"I'm just scared of what I might find out" She burst into tears.

"It's going to be OK" He hugged her tightly. He was scared too, but he couldn't say it. A tear escaped his eyes. He kissed her forehead.


End file.
